Secrets Revealed in Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sage is curious about when Optimo and Vibracio asked how he got his powers and he feels the two know more than what they are telling him. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another awesome story by guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Optimo, Vibracio, Cassie, Lauhin, Queen Bliss, and Ecstacio. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners and Sage belongs to Steelcode. :)**

* * *

**Secrets Revealed in Time**

Sage was flexing his muscles as he looked into the distance. He had just gotten out of a competition and he won first place. But something was on his mind.

"What did Optimo and Vibracio mean when they wanted to know about my powers?" Sage asked.

"Mean by what?" Zambanza asked, now passing by.

"It's something about what the others said about me. About where I got my powers," Sage said gently.

"Yeah?" Zambanza asked. "Where did you get them from?"

"I don't know honestly." Sage replied.

"You never know. Maybe they know where you got them," Zambanza replied calmly.

"I think they do, but they are keeping something from me," Sage said. "And I want to know what."

"Why don't you ask them?" The clown said, now biting into an apple. "After all, there may be one more person in the mansion that is connected to them."

"How do you know that?" Sage asked.

"I overheard them talking about it. Lauhin and Ecstacio were talking about the Nitians trying to redo the experiments, but I don't think they will be able to go through with it. Ecstacio said he sabotaged it to where they could never do that again," Zambanza said.

"So we are safe from that experiment?" Sage asked, now gazing at her in a more concerned manner.

"Yeah, but there may still be one more person with their blood." Zambanza said. "I overheard Ecstacio saying he sensed it from one of the older ones, but it appears it was not as serious as he thought."

"What? What on Earth does that mean?" Sage asked.

"It means that whoever was exposed with our blood had it removed a while back, but the effects are still there," Optimo said, now walking into the room.

"Meaning that whoever it was had the blood removed, but they were never told about their heritage," Vibracio added, now walking beside Optimo.

"But whoever it is would want to know about their heritage, right?" Sage asked.

"That is possible. But then again…maybe it would be best for the person to live without knowing," Optimo said gently.

"What?! Why?!" Sage asked.

"If the person is already happy and they are living a happy life, then why would we want to tell them about their heritage? It could have two consequences. They may accept it or they may find it stressful to be a part of two worlds," Vibracio said.

"But that's not true. Anyone would want to be part of your world! It's wonderful!" Sage said in disbelief.

"You would think so, young one, but we witnessed the few humans that had our blood. Not many have lived through it and the ones that did were highly stressed due to the ordeal. Only Zambanza, the twins, and maybe 2-3 others over centuries have been able to cope with the changes our world brought them," Vibracio said.

"But that would be insane! How could being part of such a beautiful world be overwhelming?!" Sage said, clearly not understanding how someone could be unsure of this world.

"Because Sage…our world is large made of magic. A majority of humanity is already unaware that we exist; when we do appear, it is very shocking and put people in such a terrible shock that they are afraid to accept their heritage. It isn't the fact that they don't want to; they're afraid of such a change in their DNA and in their new heritage." Optimo said calmly.

Sage nodded in understanding, but rose from his chair and approached the two, strong Lauhinians in front of him.

"I have noticed something," Sage said calmly.

"Yes?" Vibracio answered.

"You two didn't explain what you meant the other day. About my powers?" Sage said.

"We know," Vibracio said gently.

"Why did you want to know?" Sage asked curiously.

"Because we inquire of all of our family," Optimo said, now gently ruffling his hair. He then turned to Vibracio. "Come, our meeting is soon."

"Huh?! Wait, I wasn't done!" Sage pleaded.

"I am sorry, young wolf, but we are somewhat late. We will talk later," Vibracio said as the two walked away. But as they were walking away, Optimo was jumped by the two twins and he pinned them down with a single, playful swipe and let out a playful, deep growl. Sage's eyes opened wide which made Zambanza look at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just noticed something interesting," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's…it's nothing," Sage said, now looking the other way. He noticed that Optimo did something that he usually did in his wolf form. In his wolf form, rather than using both paws, he would always swipe them with one paw and that action pinned whoever he was fighting down in one swipe! He had never seen anyone else use that tactic. But he also noticed that certain patches of Vibracio's fur looked very similar to his own hair color. He was not sure of anything right now!

"Is something bothering you, young Sage?" A voice asked. As he turned, he saw Queen Bliss smiling at him warmly.

"Queen Bliss, I'm confused. What if…I mean…," he started.

"What, young one?" She asked patiently.

"What if I somehow have someone's DNA from here? I mean I know it looks impossible, but I was just wondering," Sage blurted out. That comment made the entire room stop and look at him. Even Ecstacio and Lauhin, who were passing by, stopped and looked at him. After a few seconds, Ecstacio spoke.

"You want to know if you have one of our DNA's? An adult Lauhinian?" Ecstacio said in disbelief.

"Well, it isn't impossible. I know you, Bliss, and Lauhin's blood weren't stolen, but I have been in many battles. It may have been possible for mine to get stolen as well as many of my soldiers," Optimo said.

"And I have as well; I was not always the hermit of our mountains," Vibracio replied.

"So maybe…," Sage started.

"Sage…even if you did, it would no longer be in effect. We also had scouts that helped us to collect all of the stolen blood and yours may have been removed when you were very young, but left you with some type of power. Even if it were possible, there would be very little way of knowing who's blood you had if it has been already removed," Ecstacio replied dryly. Sage arched an eyebrow and walked up to him.

"And what if somehow…it was your blood," Sage said, looking at him square in the eye. Ecstacio eyed him even harder, which made Sage shudder. The large beast leaned down to where they were nose to nose.

"Impossible. I would always know who had my blood. And my blood was never stolen," Ecstacio said in a low growl. But Sage only gave a calm smile.

"I may not be yours directly, but you are still part of my family," Sage grinned. Ecstacio narrowed his eyes in agitation, leaned up, and turned away.

"Oh, please. You all need to halt with this unnecessary affection; you humans are simply being a thorn in my side." Ecstacio said, now letting Lauhin approach.

"Sage, I know you're curious, but we would need to have more detail about your bloodline to determine for sure. We know you are a shape-shifter, but we would need to use more of our magic and technology to determine if you are part Lauhinian. And if so, who do you belong to," Lauhin replied, now giving him a smile.

Sage nodded and watched as the others walked away calmly and saw Zambanza walk up with a smug smile.

"Just what I needed," she giggled.

"What're you talking about, kiddo?" he chuckled, now tickling her sides. She giggled and gently punched his shoulder.

"Enough with the tickling. You know I'm the toughest girl here and could take you down in return," she smirked.

"Oooooh, don't be too sure. Cassie and a few others I know have strength that rival yours, kiddo," he winked. She only rolled her eyes playfully and looked at him with an excited expression.

"I noticed something too. I read your mind and I noticed something. I know you said that you are wondering about Vibracio and Optimo…but how will you find out which one? It may not be them; what if it's another Lauhinian, like Adulato?" she asked. "And if for some reason it is you, then…,"

"What do you mean if it's me?" Sage asked.

"Well we aren't certain. But we do know there is just one more in the mansion that may have, or had, their blood. Once we find out who, they are pretty certain that that would be the very last person with their blood in the mansion," Zambanza said.

Sage got a determined look and then watched as the others were discussing their meeting.

"I don't know who. But we are going to find out…," he said. "And even if we do, I have a feeling that the blood may be either Vibracio or Optimo. I could be wrong…but I have that feeling."

And at that moment, both turned to him and locked eyes with him. There was something that neither were telling him but in time, all was about to be revealed.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! As Alice in Wonderland would say…curioser and curioser! XD**

**To guestsurprise: Very curious, indeed. Hmm. Oh, my. I just had a thought. What if Sage...has blood from both Optimo and Vibracio? Could that be possible? **

**Also, a guest user named Meghan Smyth was wondering if you would write a gif (gift story) of Lilac introducing the game 'Mario Kart' to Jocu and the two play together and Lilac is winning so Jocu starts tickling her to distract her so he can win! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
